deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Wither Storm
Goku vs Wither Storm is a what if? Battle Description The super saiyan god vs the fears of everything Interlude Wiz:powerful entities are the most things we use in death battles. Boomstick:like Goku,the super saiyan god and defender of Earth. Wiz:and the Wither Storm,the evil being of nightmares and world devouring tyrant. Boomstick:he’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz:we are going to research their weapons,armor,and skills to see who would win a death battle. Goku Wiz:a long time ago a baby would be born by the saiyan known as Bardock and this baby would be known as Kakarot. Boomstick:but then the evil genius lizard known as Frieza had to ruin everything and blow the saiyan’s planet out of the universe. Wiz:but Bardock was able to save his baby before trying to stop Frieza which failed. Boomstick:of course it did,what does a measley little humanoid saiyan have against the “emperor of universe 7”. Wiz:well after being sent to Earth Kakarot would bump his head and lose his memory and then would be found by Roshi who would name him Goku. Boomstick:he grew up to be able to defend Earth from the baddest of threats even the one that his father failed to beat,do you notice that sons or daughters are usually stronger than their parents? Wiz:well that aside Goku would be able to get many forms and many powers. Forms *Base *Kaioken *Kaioken x10 *Kaioken x20 *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken *Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 *Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20 *Super Saiyan Blue (full power) *Ultra Instinct (sign) *Ultra Instinct *Ultra Instinct (mastered) Boomstick:holy guacamole that is a truckload of forms. Wiz:Goku has also mastered ki so he is able to suppress his powers to make him look weaker to trick his enemies. Boomstick:but he is no smarty as the only things he know are to eat,sleep,train,and battle. Wiz:also he might overestimate his enemies which might lead to him being tricked by his own trick. Boomstick:but this weakness is overcomed by his sheer power,being able to beat the likes of Broly,an insane saiyan who was born with a power level of 10,000,Kid Buu,a childish tyrant who destroys planets for fun and can create portals by screaming,Cell,a evil android from the future that calls himself the “perfect being”,and Frieza,the galactic tyrant that killed his father,destroyed almost his entire species,and destroyed his home planet. Wiz:although Goku has faced a lot of evil tyrants from his past can he fight something with no ki at all? Wither Storm Wiz:Ivor,the fifth member of the Order of The Stone wanted to teach his fellow members a lesson for listing to the world that they defeated the Ender Dragon. Boomstick:the truth is the orange beard guy named Soren cheated and somehow got a command block and literally erased the Ender Dragon from existence. Wiz:to do this Ivor collect 3 blocks of soulsand,2 wither skulls,and the same command block Soren used to erase the Ender Dragon. Boomstick:then Ivor put up a scam for a diamond which is actually a lapis to get 1 last wither skull and it worked,and I thought good guys always win. Wiz:anyway Ivor placed the last wither skull on the ingredients and created a Wither with a command block in its rob-cage. Boomstick:awwwwww it’s so chubby. Wiz:then it would grow and gain tentacles. Boomstick:ahhhhhhh!!! Wiz:lets just get to the point,the Wither Storm is a giant weapon of mass destruction that can devour a Minecraft world which is stated to be infinite. Boomstick:and to help it with this weird hobby it’s got a tractor beam! It’s aliens all over again! Wiz:*sigh* anyway the Wither Storm is capable of breaking through obsidian like a normal Wither but has tentacles to help it. Boomstick:if I had that many arms I would be playing video games will also having a drink or snack. Wiz:the Wither Storm can also levitate as a mean to transport itself but goes slowly giving an advantage to Goku. Boomstick:lets also say that if the Wither Storm is blown to bits then it will regenerate and those pieces will gain a life of their own and help the first Wither Storm! It’s like you only need to slice some of your self off to get some friends. Wiz:but even the Wither Storm has its weaknesses,it can get easily annoyed if their are multiple things breaking the Wither Storm apart like Enderman. Boomstick:and it’s heart is it’s main weakness,if it’s command block heart is destroyed then it can’t regenerate and will die. Wiz:however even with these weaknesses the Wither Storm truly is the final battle. Prelude Wiz:the combatants are set,lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:lets have a death battle!!! Death Battle Pre-Battle The Z-fighters were relaxing as Bulma was working on some gadgets while Goku himself was eating some food,suddenly the sky turned a darkish purple,surprising the Z-fighters. “What is this strange weather” Krillin asked confusingly. After saying that a growl was heard from the distance that shock the ground a little,surprising the Z-fighters. “Hey! Stop doing whatever your doing over there!” screamed Bulma into the distance,this was met with another growl,Bulma then turned red and the Z-fighters knew whoever was over there was gonna get a beating,suddenly a giant black monstrosity with 3 heads all have 1 glowing purple eye and all having a row of cyan glowing teeth,the Z-fighters didn’t know what they were looking at.,Gohan attempted to sense it’s ki but was reaveld that this thing didn’t have ki. “What!?” screamed Gohan in surprise. Picciolo attempted to search harder than Gohan and found some results. “What Gohan said was true,it has no ki but what I do know is that it is extremely powerful” Picciolo said. Goku looked as excited as ever because ever since the tournament of power there has been nothing that can oppose Goku or give him a challenge. “Well whatever it is I want to have a battle with it!” Goku said excitedly. All of the Z-fighters weren’t surprised so they allowed Goku to do it alone since they though it would be easy for Goku with his newfound power of Ultra Instinct. “I wanna have a battle with you!” Goku said in front of the unknown creature. The creature than raised 1 of its tentacles and quickly swiped at Goku,causing him to fling into the ground. “I’ll take that as a yes” Goku said with a smile on his face as he raised his ki to 50% of his full power and got into a fighting stance. Death Battle Goku summoned some ki blasts and thrower then at the creature which didn’t affect it at all,the creature quickly swiped at Goku and all 3 tentacles hit him,Goku raised his ki to 65% and used a kamehameha which kinda gave the Wither Storm a scar but it quickly healed,the Wither Storm then threw a wither skull at Goku that almost made blood gush,knowing that the fight wasn’t fight,Goku raised his ki to 100% and quickly threw multiple ki blasts at the Wither Storm which gave it tiny scratches that quickly healed,the Wither Storm then threw some of the swirling blocks around it at Goku in a rapid succession,Goku knew that what he had to do so he proceeded to go Super Saiyan 1 which surprised the Z-fighters since it usually took Goku 5-65% of his power to finish a fight. “Now let’s see how you like this” Goku said excitedly. Goku fired a couple of ki blasts and then charged a kamehameha and used instant transmission and fired behind the Wither Storm,but all of those attacks only agreed the Wither Storm as it regenerated,Goku refused to give up so he skipped Super Saiyan 2 and went to Super Saiyan 3,while the fight was going in the Z-fighters pondered of how Goku needed to go to Super Saiyan 3 when he could use Ultra Insticnt and get it over with,they also wondered how this creature was so strong,Goku punched the Wither Storm panicky which only tickled it so Goku fired another kamehameha beforing using a ki blast barrage,Goku saw he did some damage as their was purple stuff behind the black skin but it quickly regenerated,Goku knew that even Super Saiyan 3 that he can’t defeat it,so Goku skipped Super Saiyan 4 and went Super Saiyan God. “This not even close to my limit!” Goku screamed Goku fired a god kamehameha and used a sensual bean,the Wither Storm also replenished itself by eating the surroundings,Goku was surprised than even in his Super Saiyan God form the creature want affected as it hasn’t attacked him yet,Goku went Super Saiyan Blue and punched the creature in the face,this angered the Wither Storm so it finally decided to attack,it fired multiple wither skulls at Goku and all of them hit,Goku was running low on energy so he tried to eat another sensual bean but it was knocked out of his hand when the Wither Storm smacked Goku with a tentacle,Goku then completed his Super Saiyan Blue form and used a god kamehamehaha but the Wither Storm defended itself with its tentacles and swiped at Goku again but Goku quickly dodged the attack. “You are the strongest creature I’ve seen” Goku said Goku then went Ultra Instinct and dodged every one of the Wither Storms attacks and used a ultra instinct kamehameha which hurled the Wither Storm and took some time to regenerate,Goku then threw a massive spirit bomb at the Wither Storm and the Wither Storm roared as it split into 3 pieces,after the light died down the Wither Storm fell from the sky with its rib cage sticking out. “At last I finally has a challenge” Goku said “That was intense” Krillin said as he and the other Z-fighters came over to the battle field “...” Vegeta said nothing since this meant that Goku was still stronger than him Goku and the other Z-fighters laughed (except Vageta) until a massive growl came from the corpse,Goku and the Z-fighters looked at the corpse and noticed the heads are moving again. “That’s impossible” Krillin screamed To show him wrong the Wither Storm regenerated it’s belly and rose as the other split parts rose as well,they all gained 2 extra heads and all 9 heads roared in fury. “How is that thing still alive!?” Gohan asked “I don’t know but I do know that I need to master Ultra Instinct” Goku said Goku used mastered Ultra Instinct and flew to the creatures,they all swinge their tentacles all of them being dodged but 1 as it hit Goku in surprise,the Wither Storm then used a tractor beam to attempt to eat Goku but Goku fired a ki blast into its mouth that enraged it even more,the Wither Storm grabbed Goku by his keg and threw Goku all over the battle field until Goku was to tired and lost his Ultra Instinct form. “Oh no!” Goku screamed Goku felt himself being pulled as the world turned purple around him,Goku was to tired to stop the Wither Storm so he was devoured. “D-dad?” Gohan said crying KO! Results Wiz:and the Wither Storm won but for a reason,this match could have been a tie but the Wither Storm won because Goku didn’t know how to beat the Wither Storm as he doesn’t know about the command block heart. Boomstick:my dreams on beating the super saiyan god are ruined since he it eaten. Wiz:... Wiz:anyway the winner is the Wither Storm Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles